With the advent of electronic computing, businesses have used computers to track the flow of business information, such as for the flow of trading orders through a stock exchange. The system of computer hardware and software components used for tracking, processing, and recording this information is referred to as an information system. Along with the development of information systems, managers of these systems have developed processes and application software for monitoring the information system itself. With the development of more advanced information systems and the ongoing development of modern commerce, information systems become very large and more complex and may often suffer from inefficiencies or "bottlenecks" that slow or even stop the information system. Monitoring and diagnostic software for information systems has been developed to monitor large information systems and assist managers of the information system in determining solutions to make the systems more efficient. Current monitoring systems generally only identify bottlenecks or help determine where in the information system additional resources, such as additional computing hardware or storage devices, may be needed.